


In The Shadows

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is her animal to call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material.

~

In The Shadows

~

Meng-Die watched his face from the shadows. She had been watching him now for several weeks, ever since her Master had started spending all of his spare time with the Ulfric. Her eyes drifted over his body as he sat in the chair outside the door of Jean-Claude’s private quarters. He was well built and very attractive. 

She ran her tongue over her fangs. He would have very potent blood since he was a shifter, and he moved as if he would be an exciting bed partner. 

He was also her animal to call. She felt the pull of his beast and it excited her. She knew she could draw him to her with her power, but she wanted more from him. She wanted him to be drawn to her just for her. But she was obviously going to have to make the first move. She slowly moved away from the shadows and approached.

~

Shang-Da was at his usual post outside The Master of St. Louis’ private chambers. To the casual observer he would have appeared relaxed, but anyone familiar with him would have noticed some subtle signs of tension in the set of his shoulders and the tightness around his eyes. 

He was never comfortable here. Too many vampires and other unknowns to guard against. He had no doubts that Richard could protect himself should an attack come, but this place felt too... public. As he sighed deeply, his preternatural senses kicked in. 

First he smelled her and then heard her footsteps coming down the hall. He glanced up as she approached. He felt that kick in his gut that the sight of her always caused. He had felt drawn to her since their first meeting but had resisted the attraction.

Shang looked up at the shapely female form in front of him. She was wearing what he presumed was her favorite item of clothing, since most of her wardrobe consisted of them. A catsuit. Not that he objected, since it gave him a good look at her... assets. 

Tonight it was a black vinyl catsuit that left nothing to the imagination. Her black knee high boots had three inch heels, but despite that she moved silently and slinkily forward. Her jet black shoulder length hair glistened in the subdued light of the hallway. Her skin, which in life would have been pale and flawless, in death was luminous as if lit from within. 

She inclined her head towards the door. “Still inside?” she asked huskily.

He nodded. 

A small smile tipped her lips and then was gone. “Do you need to take a break?” she asked. He thought about it. 

“No I’m all right here,” he said. 

She shrugged and then elegantly lowered herself onto the floor next to his chair. “Well if you insist on standing guard then I suppose I have to stay with you,” she said. 

He looked at her in surprise. “Why?” he asked. 

She shrugged again and leaned back against the wall closing her eyes. “You do not trust our security. There must be some reason. As head of security here, I would like to know what that reason might be.” She kept her eyes closed while she spoke. 

“It’s not that I don’t trust your security,” he began, feeling a bit defensive, “it’s just...” he trailed off. 

“Yes?” she said softly. 

“I feel personally responsible for my Ulfric and this is a place of business. People wander in and out all the time.”

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. “These rooms are far from the public areas,” she said matter of factly. “There is a virtual army of vampires and shifters between this place and the public areas. Are you sure that you do not like it here because you can be alone?”

He gave her a sardonic look and then shrugged. “Wolves are solitary animals,” he finally said. 

“Many vampires are too,” she replied. “But you do not need to spend all your time in this one spot.” She rose elegantly to feet as if pulled by strings. “Would you like to see the rest of the place?” she offered. “I can call another to guard while we are gone and that way you can assess our security measures.” She shrugged again. “Jean-Claude has authorized that you may have access to all areas.”

He pursed his lips and thought about it. It was a good offer. He knew there were places that had been deliberately hidden from outsiders, and up until this point he had been considered an outsider. If he had a better idea of the layout, his security plan would be better honed in the event of an attack. 

“Yes,” he said. “I would like a chance to see the rest of the place.”

She looked toward the dark hallway and another vampire materialized from the shadows. “Stay here and guard,” she instructed. 

She then turned and started down the hallway. He followed her after eyeing the vampire for a long moment.

As she walked ahead of him he watched her move. She really was gorgeous he admitted to himself. Not a spare ounce of fat anywhere. 

“Does my ass meet with your approval?” she asked with the merest hint of laughter in her voice.

His lips twitched. “It’s... ok.” he finally said. 

She turned and faced him a challenging look on her face. “We have been skirting this issue for a while,” she finally said. “It’s time we got it out in the open.”

“What issue?” he asked.

She stepped closer. “We are drawn to each other,” she stated clearly. ”A part of that I believe, is because you are my animal to call, but there is more to it I think.” 

He stared at her. “Your animal to call is the wolf?” he asked, obviously surprised.

She nodded slowly. 

He smiled. “Well that explains it,” he said. “I have been drawn to you but I could not figure out why.”

She tilted her head. “That is a part of it I believe, but not the whole of it.” 

He grunted a noncommittal sound.

She turned away to lead him further into the passageway, but he lashed out with preternatural speed and caught her arm. She looked at his restraining hand and then at his face. They both knew she could have broken free at any time since she was fully as strong as he was. 

“What else do you think there is between us?” he asked finally.

She stepped closer to him, close enough that there was a hair’s breath distance between them and she slowly leaned forward and licked his bottom lip in a slow wet line. 

He jerked back, startled, and let her go. She tilted her head and regarded him steadily. 

“Do you know what you just did?” he asked shakily.

She nodded. “I greeted you as a colleague,” she said. “As one who wishes to be an equal. I have no desire to...” she paused as if searching for the right words, “master you,” she finally said. 

He breathed out slowly. Just the sight of her usually sent blood surging to the low pulsing places in his body. Now her proximity and her taste was making him sweat. He had already been semi hard just looking at her but now he was uncomfortably hard. He had no doubt she knew exactly what she was doing to him, since he could smell their mingled arousal. 

“I... I want you,” he admitted hoarsely. “But I don’t want to bound to you. Not to you or to anyone.” 

She nodded. She could understand that. Before she had become a Master vampire she had been subject to the will of her Master. Jean-Claude was not an onerous taskmaster, but she had still chafed under the restraint. She understood wanting to remain free. 

“That is not my goal,” she said. “I seek only mutual pleasure, although should some bonding happen I am not averse to it.” 

He nodded. Perhaps they could work something out. “Can we continue this someplace else?” he finally asked.

She smiled, this time a genuine smile that made him catch his breath, and then turning, she led him down another passageway.

~

Meng led him to her quarters. As she ushered him through the door she gestured towards a sitting area with a loveseat and some chairs. 

Through a partially opened door he saw a large bed. “Do you require any food or drink?” she asked politely. He shook his head. 

She walked by him, and as she was passing, he reached out and pulled her to him. “I just need to know this,” he muttered and covered her mouth with his. 

He had never kissed a vampire before and so quickly nicked himself on her fangs as he explored. As the rush of his blood filled their mouths, she moaned low in her throat and pulled him closer. 

Then her mouth was sucking at his as though she were trying to drink him down, to swallow him whole. 

His hands, which had previously been on her shoulders, slipped lower, skimmed the edge of her ribs and finally cupping her aching breasts. As he feathered his thumbs over her nipples she moaned into his mouth. 

Her hands settled over his firm butt and she pulled his hips closer until she could feel his rigid length and heat rubbing against her through her clothes.

Suddenly, he broke away gasping. He licked his lips still tasting blood. He stared at her parted lips as she ran her tongue over them, obviously savoring the taste of his blood. 

“Do you want to fuck me or drink me?” he rasped. 

She stepped closer to him and looked up into his eyes. “Would either one be so bad?” she whispered. 

He closed his eyes as her voice rubbed its way through him. It was as if she had called his beast and it lay contented under her caresses. 

“I would do both if you would let me,” she continued. 

He shook his head, trying to clear it. 

She reached out and ran her slender fingers over the bulge in his pants. His breath shuddered out of his body. As she fondled him, she stepped closer yet and ran her tongue over the pulse in his neck. “I promise you’ll like it if I drink from you,” she whispered. “I can make it... very pleasant.” 

He hesitated, then mentally shrugged. They could talk later. He gasped at the sensation of her tongue on his neck and answered by pulling her closer. As they sank to the carpeted floor, he grasped her ass and pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him. 

“Why do you wear these things?” he asked as he struggled with the front of the cat suit. 

She laughed. “I like it when someone rips it off me,” she answered huskily. 

Shang took that as the invitation that it was and, grasping both ends of the top of the outfit, he pulled sharply. It parted easily, leaving her breasts and belly exposed to him. 

He shrugged out of his suit jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. Ming put her hands on top of his and pulled them back to her breasts. She then twisted her hands in his jet black hair and pulled his face down to hers. As they tried to crawl into each other’s mouths, she unfastened his shirt deftly and slipped it off over his broad shoulders. 

She slowly slid her hands over his back as if memorizing the feel of his muscles. He shuddered under her stroking, moaning into her mouth as he ravaged it. He felt like warm steel under her hands, his large, toned, muscles rippling as she clutched at him. 

As she insinuated her hands inside his pants and cupped his butt, he again shuddered against her. His hands in the meantime were busy exploring her breasts and ribcage and stomach, the slow sweeping movements making her breath catch and a low murmur to come from her throat. 

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, as his mouth released hers to nibble on her neck and shoulder. Her head fell back to allow him better access and they slowly toppled onto the carpet as his tongue finally curled it’s way around her nipple and her legs wound their way around his narrow waist. 

Shang wasn’t sure how, but somehow they were then naked and writhing together on the carpeted floor. They slowly explored each other, all urgency apparently gone. 

He discovered that she almost melted when he ran his tongue over her ribcage and she discovered how sensitive the area around his belly button was when she licked it. 

But soon neither one could deny the driving urge, the pulsing that was taking over their lower bodies.

“I have to be inside you,” he gasped as she licked at the sensitive skin over his taunt stomach. 

She looked up at him as she kept licking. Her eyes were a solid glowing black. He felt as though she was pulling him inside her, as if he was drowning in her eyes. For the first time that night, he felt his beast snarling inside him, trying to slip its chains and break free. 

“Let go,” she whispered, and he did, howling as his beast seemed to escape him to reach inside her and rub it’s furred side along her most sensitive parts. 

She screamed her pleasure as she felt an orgasm explode from inside her at that intimate contact. 

While she was still writhing, he pulled her up along his body and impaled her, thrusting his huge cock into her pulsating wetness. They both screamed at the sensation of him filling her and filling her and filling her. 

She wrapped both legs around his waist again and sobbed into his neck as he set up a savage rhythm of thrust and retreat. When she felt another orgasm start, her inner muscles pulling at his length as if to prevent his retreat, she set her fangs against his neck and bit. 

His head shot back at the almost unbearable, white hot pleasure that stabbed him. He howled again, and, as he felt her drinking him down, he thrust with all his strength inside her. 

As he had the longest, most intense orgasm of his life, he felt her pulsing along his length again, her inner muscles caressing him to the point of pain. He felt the world going dark as the pleasure consumed him. She slowly drew back, licking his neck while they both drifted toward earth again. 

“Maybe next time we can try the bed,” he murmured, when their breathing was closer to normal. He felt her smile against his face. 

“Perhaps,” she whispered. “But for now, this feels pretty good.” 

He laughed. Yeah, it did, it really did. 

~Fin


End file.
